


Positively Sinful

by LovingMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMalec/pseuds/LovingMalec
Summary: Alec gets home from work early while Magnus isn't home yet. He knows what he can do to pass the time. What he doesn't expect is for Magnus to arrive home early and catch him in the middle of "passing the time" ;)





	Positively Sinful

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is really shitty I'm sorry lol. I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I'm really excited to be uploading again! So, I hope you all enjoy some smutty Malec goodness and please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought. All of your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, always!! xo <3

Alec throws himself on to the bed. There’s three hours until Magnus is home. He knew he should have stayed at work. But he was bored! Everything was under control at the Institute and so he decided he’d go home. But now, he’s regretting it. Because not only is he there alone – with the exception of Chairman Meow of course, but god knows where that cat is – but he’s going to be alone for the next three hours. He was going to work out, but he couldn’t be bothered. And there’s no work to catch up on.

So, he’s led in their bed. Maybe he could nap? But then he wouldn’t sleep later in the night. He finds himself going through a list of things to pass the time. He could watch the TV. But he never actually watches anything unless Magnus puts it on. He could read, but he doesn’t really feel in the mood for it. And for some reason, his mind drifts to what he and Magnus did in the bed he’s led on last night. And it’s as if his body just decided what to do to pass the time for him.

Magnus steps through the portal into his loft, all the previous worries of the day left behind as he steps further into the living room. He’s home earlier than he thought he would be today which means there's only 2 more hours until Alexander comes home. Setting his things down onto the sofa, he wondered what he would do with 2 hours of his time. Maybe he could go visit Alec while he waits. But he may be busy. So, he decides against that idea. Maybe a quick shower before he gets home? 

As he walks towards the bedroom to get to the bathroom, he’s stopped dead in his tracks when he hears the tiniest and softest hum coming from inside. It’s familiar. So familiar, that he smiles to himself when he hears it, and he listens again. This time, a small, choked groan echoes through the air, and it has Magnus growing hard. The door is cracked open, benefitting Magnus as he pushes it open to reveal the source of the deliciously obscene noises. 

Alec is led in the middle of their bed, tangling the golden sheets beneath him. His head is thrown back and his eyes are screwed shut while his mouth is open slack, his bottom lip red and swollen from his teeth biting into it. His naked body has a light sheen of sweat as it writhes against the sheets and his legs are spread to give him access to where Magnus’ eyes are now currently trained to. There, with two slicked up fingers, Alec is fucking himself, moving in and out of his asshole while his other hand is slowly stroking his cock, which was as hard, maybe even harder, than Magnus’ right now. 

And Magnus just cannot move his eyes away from his Nephilim, especially when he watches him curl his fingers inside of him. He can tell he’s hit that deliciously sweet spot, as his other hand stops stroking himself to grip and pull on the sheets beneath him while a broken moan mixed with a sob rips its way from his chest.

“Oh fuck.” He whispers, obviously to himself, and he throws his head back even more if that’s even possible. And Magnus decides that maybe he should reveal himself now. But, for a minute or two, he savours the moment. The image in front of him that he never wants to lose, ever.

“Alexander, you look truly ravishing.” He says as he steps into the room carefully as not to startle him. Alec’s head whips up in the direction of the voice and his hand stills, although he doesn’t pull it out yet.

“You’re home.” He breathes, his eyes wide. He’s not ashamed or anything. Far from it. He’s glad he finally home. But... he didn’t expect to get caught in the middle of masturbating. And it was kind of awkward sure. But it wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be. It was more a question of  _ you got me, what do I do now? _

_ “ _ Yes. And you’re not supposed to be home for another 2 hours.” Magnus smiles as he walks around the bed, settling next to Alec’s head. 

“So are you. I finished early” He looks up at Magnus, his brows furrowed a little at what his plan was. 

“You finished early to come home and masturbate?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, chuckling.

“No...” He trails off. 

“Well don’t stop on my account.” He waves his hand, signalling for him to continue as he places his knee under Alec’s head, creating a makeshift pillow. And Alec’s eyes dart around the room for a second, not looking for anything particular, before they land back on Magnus’ eyes. And then he’s moving his fingers in and out of himself again, starting slow and then picking up the same pace that he had going before he was interrupted. And the pleasure riddled expression is back on his face the moment he curls his fingers into his prostate. His cock jumps against his stomach, diverting Magnus’ attention from Alec’s eyes to the pre-come which spills from the tip. 

Alec watches Magnus’ eyes look down and sees the way his tongue darts out to run across his bottom lip. He’s continuously curling his fingers inside of him, making his back arch off of the bed slightly. His eyes stay trained on Magnus’ when they come back to his own, and he’s moaning out small sobs, breathing hard and fast as Magnus brings his hand down to Alec’s cheek. 

Alec lifts his free hand and grabs one of Magnus’, directing it towards his achingly hard cock.

“Please.” He whispers, never stopping the movements inside of him. Each stab at his prostate from his fingers producing a jolt which takes over his whole body. Magnus sighs with a smile on his face, before wrapping his hand fully around his cock at the base, squeezing and releasing a string of rough moans from the younger man. 

Magnus clicks his fingers, unzipping his own trousers and freeing his own cock. He keeps it in sync by doing the same things to his own cock as he does to Alec’s. He’s gripping them both firmly at the base before moving his hands up, ever so slowly, feeling each vein that sticks out before he gets to the head, spreading around the leaking pre-come on both of their cocks, making his movements easier with every stroke.

His speed increases along Alec’s hand. Each time Alec would thrust into himself just a little harder, a little faster, Magnus would stroke him that much harder, that much faster. And Alec is shaking from the exertion on his arms. He’s so desperate to come, that he’s thrusting into himself harder and faster, his fingers curling in all the right places. 

“Magnus - yes -” He’s breathing out, never being able to finish his sentence. And with his free hand, he wraps it around the arm Magnus is stroking him with to have something to ground himself to as he thrusts his hips both up into Magnus’ hand and down onto his own fingers. But Magnus removes his hand, producing a whine from Alec, even though his hips don’t stop moving. Instead, Magnus bends down, bringing his face closer to Alec’s, their lips inches apart.

“I want to see you come around your own fingers.” He whispers against his lips. And that’s enough for Alec, enough to send him over the edge. Looking up at Magnus, he lets out a broken sob, before going quiet and then he’s letting go, spurt after spurt of come landing on his chest while Magnus watches, a stupendous grin forming as he watches the Nephilim's face contort in pleasure. And as an experiment, he wraps his hand around Alec’s cock, stroking ever so lightly and still producing a jolt because of how sensitive he is.

“Okay.” He taps on  Magnus’ arm weakly, asking him to stop as he removes his own fingers and rests against Magnus’ leg, completely spent. And he smiles up at him with a dazed,  _ just had a mind blowing orgasm,  _ look.

Magnus looks at the mess Alec has made, and runs his finger through some of it before bringing to his mouth, licking it clean all the while maintaining eye contact with the younger man. 

“ God I love you.” Alec breathes out before Magnus’ brings his head right down to kiss his love. Alec moans lightly at the taste. He can taste Magnus and himself mixed together, and its heavenly. Alec feels the familiar sensation of Magnus’ magic was over him as he rids him of the mess he’s made before he disconnects himself and sits up with a smirk. “Move backwards.” He says when he looks at the warlock, who’s cock is hard against his stomach and has Alec’s mouth-watering. It’s only now Alec realises that he’s the only one who’s naked.  So he removes Magnus’ shoes and trousers, leaving his top on because he’s just too impatient to have his warlocks cock down his  throat.

He settles in between Magnus’ legs and takes him in his hand, spitting on the tip of his cock before he looks up at him and winks as he spreads his spit around his cock with his hand. And Magnus lets out a contented sigh when he wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly before popping off and loitering kisses up and down the underside of his cock.

Magnus’ hands card through Alec’s thick curls and they tug a little, making Alec’s eyes flutter shut and when he opens them, he seems determine on his goal. He takes him in his mouth and gets right to it, bobbing his head up and down, sucking with each up stroke, and his hand strokes the parts which don’t make its way into Alec’s mouth. His other hand makes its way to Magnus’ balls, tugging and fondling in time with his sucks. 

He takes him all the way down and lets him sit there for a few seconds, loving the weight of his cock on his tongue and deep at the back of his throat. And Magnus thanks the angels that Alec doesn’t have a gag reflex. He pulls off to take deep, shallow breaths as he slaps him against his tongue and he chuckles at Magnus expression. His eyes are glassy and his mouth his slick and his chest is rising and falling so very quickly. It’s enough to make Alec want to cum again, his hard again cock pressing into the bed.

The sound of his cock slapping against Alec’s wet tongue is almost enough to make him come there and then.  _ Almost.  _ But then Alec takes his dick all the way in again, his nose resting against his abdomen as he looks up at him through his eyelashes, and Magnus can’t decide whether Alexander was crafted by the Angles because he looked breath-takingly beautiful right now, or from the depths of Edom because he looked positively at the same time. 

He pulls off again, a trail of spit and pre-come following while he’s dragging deep breaths from his lungs. Using the trail, he strokes him, and Magnus’ hips are rising off of the bed through no fault of his own. And that’s when a wide, brazen smile appears on his face.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice already sounds a little rough, and that makes Magnus shiver.

“Yes darling.” He breathes out as his hand is swiping Alec’s hair at his forehead to the side. 

“I want you to fuck my face.” After everything that they have just done, Alec making himself cum in front of Magnus, then taking Magnus’ cock all the way to the back of his throat, he still managed to make himself sound so small when he asked for what he wanted. 

Magnus just moans at his words before surging forward to grab his face between his hands and connect their lips. The kiss is all teeth at first because of how urgent it is, but it soon becomes tongues tangled together, Magnus being able to taste himself on Alec’s tongue. When they part, Alec moves to kneel on the floor by the side of the bed, pulling Magnus along with him. 

“If you begin to get too uncomfortable, tap me a few times on my knee or something okay.” He doesn’t want to hurt him, and he knows he trusts Alec to tell him if something is wrong. Alec nods, an innocent smile lighting up his face which contrasts to the position he’s in now. Alec reaches forward and wraps one hand around his cock while the other rests on his hip, and he lets his tongue run over the tip tentatively before taking him into his mouth again, inching his way down his cock slowly while never breaking contact with the man staring down at him and he smiles around him. 

Then, Magnus feels Alec’s jaw go slack while he guides his hands into his hair before dropping them to his sides, waiting for Magnus to make the next move while he looks up at him through those dark eyelashes. Magnus’ fingers tighten in Alec’s hair as he thrusts in a little, testing the waters. Then he plants his feet firmly to the floor before he brings his cock out of the sinful heat, only to thrust it straight back in to the hilt, and Alec’s throat is  _ tight,  _ producing a string of grunts each time Magnus thrust all the way in. 

Even with Alec on his knees, completely at Magnus’ mercy, he can’t help but feel like the younger man is unravelling him from the inside out with just his mouth. And that tongue,  _ oh that tongue,  _ it will be the end of him. His immortality is nothing compared to the angelic sight in front of him.

“Alexander do you have any idea how exquisite you look right now?” His fingers flex within his hair when he stills with just the tip in his mouth. Alec shakes his head as much as his position will allow him, still sucking the tip into his mouth. And it’s such an innocent gesture, that Magnus can hardly believe his eyes. He pulls Alec’s head back by his hair. “You look ravishing.” He whispers down at him.

“Ravish me then.” 

“Oh, I intend to.” Magnus guides his cock back to Alec’s mouth and picks up a relentless pace, thrusting in an out with differentiating speed and giving him a few moments to breathe here and there. He finds himself brushing a few stray tears away as Alec looks up through wet eyelashes and when he pulls away from him, yet another string of saliva and pre-come connecting them, Magnus is wondering how he hasn’t cum yet while looking at this man.

He pulls him up to his knees, and Alec is aware of a slight sting in his knees from being knelt down, but it’s long forgotten when Magnus lays in the middle of the bed and he follows, quickly straddling him before connecting their lips together. Magnus clicks his fingers, removing his shirt and  lubing both himself and Alec up. Without detaching from each other, Magnus reaches behind Alec, finding his slicked asshole and prodding gently, waiting for the go ahead.

“Go for it.” He whispers, quickly shoving his tongue back into his mouth. He enters the first finger and it slides in pretty easily due to Alec’s earlier antics. He thrusts once, twice, before adding a second finger. He’s thrusting and tapping his curled fingers onto Alec’s prostate repeatedly, making Alec’s hips stutter against his own as their cocks grind together.

“Fuck, Magnus.” He whispers as he adds a third finger, and Alec pulls away to take a breath, burrowing his head into Magnus neck. He stretches him and Alec lets out tiny little moans. “I’m ready.” 

Alec lets Magnus pull his fingers out before he takes a hold on his cock, guiding it towards his hole and then slowly sinking himself down on him. The stretch isn’t too much on him and neither is the burn. In fact, he often enjoys the subtle burn as he gets used to the feel of Magnus inside of him. He sat flush against Magnus’ hips now, and when he’s certain it won’t hurt him, he rises his ass a little to feel  Magnus drag inside of him, his hands coming to rest on his chest as his head drops forward. 

He picks up his hips, slamming them back down again as Magnus’ hands come to rest on Alec’s upper thighs, rubbing them back and forth soothingly. Then he picks up the pace, moving up and down on his cock with more force. And Alec is throwing his head back, the sensations filling his head, intoxicating him as the only thoughts swirling around in his head is Magnus. Magnus Bane, Magnus Banes cock, Magnus Banes Cat eyes. Magnus Banes mouth. His own cock slaps against both his own and Magnus’ abdomen as he chases the feeling of Magnus’ cock against his prostate.

Heady moans, skin slapping against skin, the only sounds which can be heard throughout the whole loft, and yet to their ears, it’s so loud. They can hear the blood pumping through their veins as the edge creeps closer and closer, each of their nerves lit on fire by the other man. 

Alec’s hips are grinding against each tiny thrust upwards that Magnus delivers and the angle has the warlocks cock just shy of brushing against his prostate. He’s crying out, both out of pleasure and frustration as he chases the release he needs.

“Hey.” Magnus must realise this as he sits up still with Alec against his lap and kisses him lightly on his chest before placing a kiss to his lips. Then he’s gently pushing them both down so that Alec is led with his back to the bed, Magnus between his legs which are interlock behind his back. “I’ve got you.” He whispers as he begins thrusting in and out, quickly setting a pace to match Alec’s previous. And he’s moaning again, this time from pleasure only as Magnus is able to hit every  spot he needs to make his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Yes- there. Magnus I’m-” He’s barely able to form a coherent sentence with the way Magnus is slamming all the breath out of his body. All he can do is say these words he hopes Magnus will understand. And Magnus does. Watching Alec lose himself to pleasure is one of the most erotic things he has ever seen, and Magnus has been around for a long time. He can feel that they both won’t be lasting much longer. 

“Let go for me darling. You’ve been such a good boy for me.” He whispers into his ear, knowing that he’s playing into the praise kink that they recently discovered, and then Alec is letting go between them, his body convulsing around Magnus as he spills between them. 

Watching Alec fall apart, his body shaking just shy of violently, has Magnus falling with him, spilling his seed into him with a grunt into the Shadowhunter's neck, followed by a sigh. Alec, utterly bone-tired, smiles a bright and satisfied grin when Magnus lifts his head to place a kiss on the tip of his nose as he pulls out of him, something in him stirring for a moment when he sees his own cum drip out. Pushing that aside, he untangles himself from Alec’s sweet covered body and with a wave of his hand, he’s cleaning both of their messes up.

“Alec. Move under the covers for me love.” He whispers into his ear because one look at Alec’s face tells him that Alec’s entire body is spent. So, with the energy of a snail, he makes his way under the covers, pulling Magnus by his hand to join him. 

Before he settles, clicks his finger, a blue spark producing a glass of water. “Here Alexander, drink this.” He presses the glass against Alec’s lips and he takes a few much-needed gulps before doing the same himself. Alec can’t stop smiling as he cuddles himself into Magnus’ chest. He’s automatically at home, and the air smells of them and sex. And the thought makes his smile grow bigger. He looks up at the man he loves with adoration and Magnus smiles down at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Thank you, Magnus.” He whispers. He isn’t entirely sure what he’s thanking him for exactly. Thanking him for the sex? Or thanking him for loving him and being there for him and just being amazing in general? Both? Yeah both.

“For what Alexander?” He’s about to explain, but what he says next makes Alec frown a little. “It is I who should be thanking you darling.” 

“What?”

“If I hadn’t walked in on you masturbating, none of this would have happened.” Magnus chuckles and Alec’s cheeks tint a red shade, but the more he thinks about it, the less colour there is. He’s not sorry for that, he’s not embarrassed. He’s thankful.

“Shut up.” He smiles. “I love you.” Alec whispers as he kisses Magnus’ lips.

“I love you too Alexander.” He places a soft kiss to his head. “It’s my turn to get face fucked next time.” Magnus whispers.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> A wild ride ;) This was originally supposed to be a part of the series I'm creating but I decided to write this as a stand alone fic, although I felt it was kind of short. Let me know what you guys think, I appreciated all of your feedback :)


End file.
